


Tired Soldiers in This War

by EmmyGracey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Reminiscing, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: During the victory celebration on Endor, Commander Rex looks for a quieter place to relax.Once he does, he gets the most astonishing surprise of his life.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209





	Tired Soldiers in This War

**Author's Note:**

> "We carry on through the storm, tired soldiers in this war, remember what we're fighting for..."
> 
> \- Meet Me On The Battlefield by SVRCINA.

The second Death Star had blown. Emperor Palpatine was dead. Luke _Skywalker_ returned to the planet’s surface safely, and Commander Rex searched for a quieter, more secluded place to enjoy the victory celebration on the forest moon of Endor.

He found a perfect empty spot in one of the ewok’s treehouses. The occupants must have been out dancing with everyone else. He sat down on the wooden floor and let his head fall back against the tree bark wall to rest.

Rex ached.

His back and neck throbbed constantly, his advanced aged body betraying him no matter how hard he tried to keep that reality at bay.

He knew he wasn’t, but he certainly _looked_ like the oldest rebel in the Alliance.

But even amidst the pain, he smiled. They had won.

Years of hard work and heartbreak had _finally_ paid off.

Rex closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the festivities outside the treehouse, when the sound of soft footsteps caught his attention. Ever the soldier, Rex couldn’t help but pull his blaster on his guest; but when he saw who was approaching, the weapon fell out of his hand.

“Hello Rex.”

“Ahsoka,” he breathed out in disbelief.

Rex stood up as fast as he possibly could. He was certain it was the fastest he’d moved since the Clone Wars. Tears pooled in his eyes as he hugged Ahsoka to him as tightly as he could. She wrapped her arms around him in return with her own tears trailing down her cheeks.

“I’ve missed you. So much,” Rex whispered into her montral.

Ahsoka’s voice was muffled from being buried in his neck. “I’ve missed you too, Rex.”

They fell to the ground together still locked tight in their embrace.

Ahsoka had returned, she was alive, and Rex never wanted to let her go. But for the sake of answers, he did so they could talk.

They both had tear-stained faces and watery smiles when they separated. For a moment they just stared at each other, drinking in the fact that they were both here and alive and _together._

“’Soka, _cyar’ika, how_?”

“Ezra,” Ahsoka answered simply. Rex quirked an eyebrow and she smiled at him and elaborated, “when Ezra entered the World Between Worlds, he found me and saved me. He actually pulled me away from Darth Vader. From- from Anakin.”

“But why wouldn’t he have told me that?” Rex’s voice cracked, something Ahsoka hadn’t heard in a long, long time.

“Oh, Rex,” she soothed, taking one of his hands in hers. “It was too dangerous. It could have compromised everything. If Vader had found out how I escaped or where I was, he would have come after me, and that could have put the whole rebellion at stake. I had to remain hidden with entirely no contact. It was awful. I felt so guilty. I still do.” Fresh tears formed in her bright blue eyes. “I’m so sorry, Rex.”

“Don’t feel guilty, Ahsoka,” Rex hushed gently and wiped away her tears. He understood. “You did it for the cause. I would have done the same if I were in that position.”

“But we’re together again now, and we can _stay_ that way, Rex. Peace _finally._ ”

Peace. _Force_ , he wanted that, especially with _her_. It was actually attainable now.

“Peace,” he spoke the word aloud, testing it.

Ahsoka smiled at him. “Peace,” she repeated as she reached over to remove his green commando helmet. She noticed there were tally marks scratched onto the side and she thought her heart would burst. She actually giggled. “You look good in this, Rexster, but I miss your blue and white bucket.”

Rex chuckled. “Still have it. It’s beside my bunk in my quarters on base.”

“I’m glad to hear that commander, I’d like to see it again as soon as I can.”

“Yes ma’am.” Rex saluted her laxly and opened his arms up for her. She curled against him happily, relishing in his solid warmth. She had missed it. Missed _him._

Content, they stayed quiet for a while before Ahsoka broke the silence. “I heard about Kanan.” She didn’t like bringing up this topic during such a joyous occasion, but she wanted to broach it as soon as they could. “Ezra wanted to save him in the World Between Worlds, _I_ wanted to save him, but…”

“I know, ‘Soka. I know,” Rex comforted.

“Poor Hera.”

Rex nuzzled his head against Ahsoka’s montral, he was so fortunate to still have his Jedi. “She is coping,” he explained. “Kanan left her something very special before his death.” Ahsoka gave Rex and inquisitive glance at his cryptic words. A ghost of a smile crossed his features. “They have a son, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka jerked away in surprise at his words. A hand shot to her mouth. “A son?”

Rex smiled at her reaction and pulled her closer again. “His name is Jacen. He’s four now. And that little bit of information brings me to another interesting thing: two of my fellow officers here were Luke _Skywalker_ and Princess Leia Organa, who is – from what I’ve recently heard – his twin sister.”

Ahsoka gasped. Having to stay hidden required no contact, no information, everything had to be kept from her. She asked, “Anakin’s?”

“And Padmé’s,” Rex illuminated. “It was Luke who defeated Vader.”

“No Rex.” Ahsoka shook her head against his chest. “I don’t think Luke defeated him… I think Luke _saved_ him before his death.”

“Could you feel him?”

“I felt… I felt a rush of warmth before I was finally told it was safe to come out of hiding. Right before I left to come here. So, I believe so.”

Even after everything that had happened: all the pain and death Anakin had caused, his betrayal, Rex still found himself simply saying “good,” and he truly meant it.

“I’m proud of you, Rex. You never stopped fighting.”

“I did it for you.” Rex squeezed her affectionately. “And I did it for my _vode._ For the Jedi, for my _Ghost_ family. For everyone.” Ahsoka looked at him firmly. “And for myself, too.” He gently slid a hand down one of her lekku, she snuggled closer to him in response. “But now we can _stop_ fighting, _cy’are._ ”

No fighting, no plotting, no war. That was such a foreign thought to the couple. Rex’s blasters could stay holstered, Ahsoka’s lightsabers could stay off.

“Peace,” Ahsoka breathed as she reached up to finger the scar on Rex’s head. The hardened skin revealing where his inhibitor chip was removed what felt like a millennia ago. Her hand trailed down to trace the warm lines of his war-ravaged face and then over his thick beard. Rex’s hand grasped hers.

Rex cleared his throat. “If you’ll have me, I’d like to enjoy this peaceful time together. Of course, if you’d rather not spend the entirety of your peaceful days with an old man I would understand.” He chuckled, but his words were laced with a melancholy that did not go unnoticed by Ahsoka.

She rolled her eyes affectionately at him. “Rex, you’re younger than me,” she reminded him.

“I certainly don’t look like it.”

“Oh, stop it. There is absolutely no one else in the galaxy I’d rather spend my days with, Rex.” She leaned up and placed her lips over his, keeping one hand on his bearded cheek while the other rested on his chest. Rex’s hands moved to her upper arm and behind her rear lekku tenderly. Ahsoka moved to deepen the kiss and the two battle worn heroes melted into it happily.

Once they broke apart, they were out of breath and unable to stop smiling. “Let’s try and start this peaceful life thing, huh?” Ahsoka said as she leaned back against Rex closing her eyes. “I love you, Rex.”

Rex sighed blissfully and hugged her as close to him as possible. “And I love you, Ahsoka.” He closed his eyes too and the couple fell asleep snuggled together against the bark wall of that Endorian treehouse.

Rex and Ahsoka, two tired soldiers, were now allowed to stop carrying on.

They were finally able to revel in their own deserved peace.

And they would be able to do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so soft. When I finally watched Rebels a few months ago (I know, I know.) I was just so drawn to them in a romantic way. Their friendship rivals all in The Clone Wars and Rebels both, and that's why I think with their shared trauma and their mutual trust, they could certainly grow into something more over the years. 
> 
> I left it ambiguous when their relationship began, but in my head this is certainly not their first kiss or love declaration. And the only way I could see Ahsoka staying away was if she absolutely HAD to. I wish we had been given a reunion for these two, maybe someday, but I can dream for now. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
